Because of increasing complexity in hard drive components, precision and reliability in hard drive assembly tools are needed. Unfortunately, hard drive assembly tools may break down or become uncalibrated after repeated use, thereby rendering the hard drive assembly tools unfit for their purpose. While operators can manually inspect these assembly tools for wear and tear and other errors, these errors can be overlooked. It is therefore desirable to provide an automated process for verifying the calibration of a hard drive assembly tool.